Breaking Dawn My Style
by littlevoicex
Summary: basically what i would like to happen in Breaking Dawn - 02.08.08 whoop , lots of romance adventure and bella's eventual change. ExB next chapter coming soon thanks to loyal reader- please read and review! :D T for later on
1. Chapter 1 charlie's reaction

Well here it is, my Breaking Dawn, but all characters and plots are really Stephenie Meyer and I am disclaiming them.

1. Charlie's reaction

Edward was reassuring me again, for the 100th time that afternoon.

"Charlie will be fine, don't worry about it!" he smiled his still devastatingly gorgeous smile at me and ran off into the woods at the speed of light.

I stared after him, still asking myself how this amazing creature was meant to be with me, and I thought sadly about our comparison, but he was gone, and I couldn't see him, feel the relief I feel when he is with me, and all I can do is worry when he's not with me.

When I had said to him I thought I should talk to Charlie about the wedding first on my own, I didn't think he would actually leave, but he had been summoned by Alice, his sister, to try and have yet more fittings for his tux.

I tentatively opened the door, praying Charlie would not be in,

"Bella? Is that you?" he called from where else but the sitting room. 'Who else?' I thought sourly, and dragged myself to Charlie.

"Yeah dad, it's me." He looked up from the game, smiled briefly then turned his attention back to his favourite thing in life. I sighed, it was now or never, and I knew it.

"D…d…dad? I stammered, "I want to talk to you about something, if you promise not to freak out…"

I paused for a moment, and Charlie started to look really worried, "Bella what's wrong? Are you alright? You're not pregnant are you? Tell me!" he almost shouted at me.

"Calm down Dad! I'm not ill, but you see…the thing is…Edward and I have decided to get married." I broke off abruptly as I saw the expression on Charlie's face.

"You're 18! That's out of the question, young lady! He's no good for you! I will not let that happen!" he roared.

"Dad, how many times to I have to tell you, I'm not a child anymore. I love him and I want to spend my life with him," I said, 'and much more than that' I thought sadly as I thought about my change, "and if you don't agree with that, don't come to the wedding, but you can't stop me marrying him." I said, trying to stay calm, though on the inside I was shaking.

Charlie seemed slightly mollified, and he spoke quietly this time. "Well, I guess I knew this was coming, I just don't want to lose you Bells, and you're all I have…" he trailed off and smiled sadly, then continued,

"you know that getting married was such a bad idea for your mom and I, but I know he will look after you and you will be happy, and I want you to know I will always support you, that I love you, and ill miss you, as I've said before, the food sucks around here when you're gone." He smiled, sheepishly this time. Wow, this was the longest speech I had ever heard Charlie make, and probably the most emotion he had shown as well!

"I'm impressed dad!" and I was, "and thanks." I said and he walked over and gave me an awkward hug before trudging back to the game. Right on time the doorbell rang, and I shouted, "Ill get it" to Charlie who was again engrossed in the game.

Edward was standing in the doorway, and I sang "Edward!" before embracing him, when I pulled away, I noticed he had his innocent expression on and I knew he had been listening for a while somehow…

"Well done, you were very brave." I glared at him and he smirked, then he tilted my chin up so he could kiss me. He broke away after what seemed like a second, and he laughed when he saw my expression.

"Don't forget, it was your decision to wait, love." He looked innocently at me. I pouted at him, and stalked back into the house where Charlie was waiting to pounce in the door of the sitting room. Yes, it had been my decision, unfortunately, but he didn't have to be so responsible until then. Had it only been this morning that we were in our meadow? I sighed and he followed me in, and I was about to speak when I was interrupted by a voice.

"Edward? Could you come in here a minute?" Charlie said directly, and I thought, if he doesn't want me to be there why doesn't he just say? But even so I went into the kitchen to fry the chicken for Charlie's supper.

When I'd just got the potatoes out of the oven, I tiptoed back into the hallway, just as Edward was coming out of the sitting room. I giggled and he put his arms around me.

"The suppers ready, and you're welcome to stay and eat some…" I smiled, and he grimaced then raised an eyebrow at me. I sauntered back into the kitchen, where Charlie joined me.

I scarfed down my supper in silence and almost tripped over as I was trying to get out of the door so fast. I heard Charlie sigh and I smiled at him, then went into the sitting room.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked, as he pushed me out the door.

"But…but…what did Charlie say? I stammered, yet again, as we got in the car. "Charlie just wanted to say that we had his blessing, his thoughts were calm so I thought it was alright."

I grimaced but Edward smiled, "and now, we are going to see Alice" he said warily. I rolled my eyes as Edward, always too fast, pulled out of the driveway, and sped along the road towards the house where I would soon live.

The wedding, my 'renovations', Saying goodbye to everyone, my new life. As if Edward could read my mind, he wrapped his cold hand around mine.

"I can guess what you're thinking, and it will be fine. Besides, you don't have to if you don't want to…" he trailed off, and smiled crookedly. My heart started beating faster, but I had to say what I needed to.

"No, Edward! I told you this morning, I am going to do this!" I cried. He sighed as we drove down the driveway to his house. I got out the car at my speed, my Edward seemed a little impatient or just anxious, and so he picked me up in his arms, at his speed, into the big white house.

Edward was sitting watching a baseball game on television, with Rosalie at his feet, painting her nails. He grinned when he saw us.

"Hey Edward, hey Bella" he said, but his smile turned into a grimace, "you better go, Alice really doesn't like being kept waiting!" and he laughed his big booming laugh which made me cover my ears. Rosalie glared at him and jumped up. "Alice said that I had to help her when you got here so…lets go." She smiled with fake enthusiasm. She picked me up and flew up the stairs and into Alice's vast bedroom. Alice was sitting on her sofa, phone in hand. She snapped it shut when she saw us and hopped off the sofa.

"Just making some arrangements" she smiled wickedly as I made a face, "and now, for the bridesmaid's dresses. As you know, the dress is a bit, well, vintage, so I decided to get the others done the same way. Francois Lefèvre specializes in bridesmaid dresses, and I think they're fantastic." She said smugly.

"What? No Perrine Bruyere this time?" I said sarcastically but she just took my hand and led me into her even bigger closet. "Wow Alice, they're great, you're right, perfect." I murmured. And they were, they were a beautiful pastel pink with sequins at the plunging necklines. Alice's dress was a pale gold color, and it was absolutely stunning. Alice beamed at me as she said "so, the bridesmaids are Rosalie, Esme, Renée, Angela and Jessica, and I am the maid of honor, correct?" I nodded slowly and went to sit on the sofa.

"Come on Bella; get excited, it's your wedding!" Alice sang, gliding over to the sofa, and sitting down next to me, but Rosalie spoke for the first time, and I jumped,

"Alice, leave her alone!" she smirked at me, "don't worry Alice is just being a control freak." She laughed, and Alice snarled at her and stomped off into her palatial closet muttering "she'll thank me some day."

Rose turned to me, " we need to practice doing your hair and makeup this evening so we get it perfect on the day, or Alice will go insane, okay?" she asked, "yeah, that's cool." I replied and I heard a hiss from the closet, Alice? Insane? Never! Rosalie grinned at me and sauntered out of the room. Before I could catch my thought, Edward was in the doorway, looking serious. I ran to him and kissed him deeply, relieved at his presence and at the fact that e would not torture me with the talk of weddings and make-up, ugh! He pulled away gently, and said in his beautiful voice,

"Bella honey, I have something to tell you, but you might need to sit down…" and it was then that I noticed the expression on his face. I had seen it before, many times. "Jacob?" I whispered, though in my heart in knew. "Yes" was his reluctant reply.

**Well I hope you like it, I know it's not really in the style of Stephenie Meyer, but it's a work in progress to fill my time.**


	2. INTERRUPTION

**JUST TO LET ANYONE KNOW….**

**I am going to continue with my breaking dawn so please keep reading and reviewing the 1st chapter.**

**If anyone has any requests for Bella's power when she is a vampire, please let me know, because even though I have chosen it, its REAALLYY rubbish, so please tell me.**

**I don't care if the reviews are anonymous!**

**ARRGGHH 66 DAYS UNTIL BD**

**Yay!**

**Oh yeah and Stephenie Meyer owns twilight etc., not me.**


End file.
